Pirate boxer
|name = Pirate Boxer |manga debut = Chapter 156 |anime debut = Episode 83 (1999) Episode 68 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black |status = Alive |affiliation = Greed Island Death Row Convicts |occupation = Prisoner Boxer |previous occupation = Criminal |type = Emission |abilities = Teleportation |image gallery = yes}} The Pirate Boxer is a death row convict.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 156 His sentence was changed to a life sentence in an unconventional prison—Greed Island—together with a dozen of other death row convicts.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 161 Appearance The Pirate Boxer wears the standard clothing for Razor's Pirates. He has thick eyebrows, big protruding ears, and a potato nose. Personality As a boxer, the pirate presented himself as a confident individual, going as far as to assure people that although conjured objects are allowed in the match, he will only use his fists during his boxing matches.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 157 Plot Greed Island arc The boxer plays the game as if he were a simple bot under the command of Razor, but he has actually been a living human being. His event during the 14 Devil challenge is a boxing match in which one can use weapons. When the first group of 15 players comes to the Razor's gym to challenge them for the rare "Plot of Beach"; the Pirate Boxer challenges the players with his obvious theme of boxing and Montreux volunteers to box him. Razor acts as the referee and explains the rules to Montreux such as Nen can be used during the match, concerning Wong Li and Hanse, but the Pirate Boxer assures the two he'll only use his fists to fight. Immediately after the match begins Montreux emits a ball of energy with a punch at the boxer, who manages to dodge it. Montreux praises and speculates the boxer is an Emitter like him, but he's made the mistake of challenging stronger a Nen user like him. Montreux then inflicts multiple jabs like a machine gun onto the Pirate Boxer, making him faint. While it appeared that Montreux was the winner, he too faints unconsciously. As Razor gives the countdown the Pirate Boxer gets back up and wins the match as Montreux remained unconscious. Killua reveals to Kazsule, that the Pirate Boxer won with an emitted uppercut to the chin. However, when Gon, Killua, and Biscuit return to the lighthouse with an even better team, the Pirate Boxer is handily beaten by Barry; who defeats him by boxing him into a corner.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 160 Abilities & Powers Like all the pirates working with Razor, he is a decently capable Nen user, able to single-handedly defeat amateur hunters. Although he was easily bested by Barry in terms of boxing, he is still capable enough to knock out an opponent by hitting his chin, using his Nen ability to catch him off-guard even while he is being attacked. Only good fighters managed to catch a glimpse of his counterattack, suggesting that he can punch rather quickly. Nen The boxer is an Emitter. He can instantly create portals to warp his fists and catch his opponents off-guard. To enhance his Nen, he uses a special boxing ring whose canvas surface is painted with Nen-charged patterns called "Divine Script". However, Tsezguerra commented that he is not very skilled. Competitions References Navigation fr:Prisonnier_Boxeur Category:Unofficially Titled Articles Category:Male characters Category:Emitters Category:Greed Island Convicts